A Prank or?
by makemuffinsnothorcruxes
Summary: Water ballons, enchantments and tears. This is what comes to Caitlin's mind when she hears of the twins... but what if it's more than that?
1. The First Chapter

**A story I've started for my friend Caitlin.**

**Sorry it might be a bit boring at the start, but it'll build up it's M rating ;D**

**I hope you like it, and I'll hopefully updating daily, or every two days.**

**And... Yeah. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p><em>No matter what you say about love<em>

_I keep coming back for more_

_Keep my hand in the fire sooner or later_

_I get what I'm asking for_

* * *

><p>She heard the sound before she felt it. The rush of cold on her face dripping down her body shocked her at first. Until she realized what had happened.<p>

'FRED! GEORGE! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE, WHAT DID I EVER DO TO DESERVE THIS?' She screamed to the moving staircases above her. Two flashes of red confirmed her suspicion as to what had happened.

Dropping to her knees, she picked up the remnants of a blue water balloon, pulling her dripping blonde hair from her face she stood back up, making an angry, possibly inhuman noise in doing so.

Fred and George Weasley were always doing this to her. Sometimes George made his own girlfriend, Louise distract her as they dacked her in the Great Hall, or bewitched her clothes and possessions. Louise was really nice, her perfect brunette hair looked great with her massive brown eyes. She basically was the definition of perfection. The only drawback was that she was muggle-born. Well, that wasn't really a drawback, but it was basically the only thing wrong with her.

Caitlin was beautiful too, with her long blonde hair and her sparkling blue eyes. She was tall too, not as tall as Fred and George, but close.

She did actually like the twins, especially Fred. She was just growing tired of their joking on her all the time. The fact she was practically in love with Fred confused her. Why did she like him so much when he was so terrible to her? He honestly treated her worse than any other person she knew. Even worse than that Malfoy kid in Potter's year.

She was shocked out of her thoughts when a familiar red-head jumped out in front of her.

'Hey, there sexy lady' Fred said, dragging out the 'Y,' 'is that a new look? Drowned cat? That's hot I guess.. not sure it'll catch on though.' Finishing with a grin, he stared at her.

'Ha, you're a funny guy tonight aren't you?'

'Okay, fine, the water balloon was a bit cruel. But at least it kept you here long enough for me to do this..'

He finished his sentence by kissing her passionately. Shocked at first, she returned the kiss with ferocity. This couldn't be happening.. She was kissing Fred Weasley! The guy she'd been totally in love with since first year.

He eventually broke off the kiss and just stared at her, blushing.

'That was… well…' Caitlin said shocked for words.

And with that, Fred dacked her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dacked- <strong>Having your pants pulled down to reveal your underwear.. or further, depending on your pants._


	2. The Second Chapter

**This chapter is going to get a bit more sexual than the last ;D**

**I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>'Wait- Fred <em>kissed <em>you?' Louise squealed from George's lap when Caitlin relayed the details to them in the Gryffindor common room the next day.

'Why do I have to sit here listening to this..?' George groaned, 'there's much more.. fun things I'd like to be doing.' He continued, kissing Louise's neck, while she giggled in protest.

Ignoring George's sarcasm Caitlin answered both Louise's and George's questions, 'Yes he did. But then he pulled my pants down, I mean, what is that? George, you're his twin. Can you please explain to me what is going on?'

Looking away from Louise, George looked Caitlin directly in the eyes, 'Look, Caity, Fred's a trickster, but I'm pretty sure he does like you. I mean, he doesn't just go around snogging every girl he sees for the chance to yank down her pants.' Looking lovingly at Louise, he coughed as he saw Fred coming up behind Caitlin.

Not turning quickly enough, the egg splattered on the left side of her face.

'Fred. Just stop, we need to talk about yesterday.' Seeing the shock on his face she continued, 'Please, Fred.'

'Well- uh- that's completely- all I did was-' and he kissed her again.

'Get a room, mate!' said George with a wink.

Louise just squealed again.

Fred broke the kiss first, leaving Caitlin blubbering like a baby again.

'See, nothing.. it means… noth-nothing.' He was staring at her with shocked eyes.

'How can it mean nothing? That's the second time, Fred! Not everything's a joke!' She was yelling at that point.

'Just come with me, and I'll tell you.'

'Fine.'

'Oi, Fred!' George said suddenly, 'take these.' He handed Fred something secretively.

Fred then grabbed her hand and led her out of the Common Room.

'May as well make this fun, eh?' Fred looked at her with a mischievous grin. He brought her into McGonagall's Transfiguration room.

'Fred.. If we get caught in here, we'll be in so much trouble. Can't we just use the Room of Requirement or something?'

'Ah, but what's fun about no danger?' He smiled at her again as he put enchantments onto the doors. 'Now, I believe you wanted to know what I think about all of this? Well, I do like you Caitlin, and I have for some time. I'm really just not relationship-worthy at all, I mean, the first time I kissed you.. I pulled down your pants didn't I? I just feel so awful abo-'

His sentence was cut off when Caitlin transfigured the table into a pig and back. 'Too much talk Fred. Not enough action..'

'What do you mean by that though.. Caitlin? What are you..?' Caitlin had pulled off her robes already.

'Okay, well let's just say I'm going to _prank_ your brains out.'

'I've never understood how that phrase is a turn on.'

'Me either.' Caitlin stuck her hand down the front of Fred's pants, touching his erected member, achieving a moan of pleasure from Fred. She started pumping and Fred bucked his hips in sync to her movements. She stopped before he reached his climax, replacing her hand with her mouth.

Fred reached his point and made inhuman noises with a look of surprise at Caitlin.

'What-what was that?'

'It was nothing.' She replied as she turned to leave the room, 'and you seem to have something on your face?'

'What? No I don't?'

And then the egg smashed into his face.

Smiling to herself, Caitlin finally left the room.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank you for reading! :D<strong>_


	3. The Third Chapter

**Only a short chapter today guys, but hope you enjoy it regardless!**

* * *

><p>Walking back to the Common Room, Caitlin heard footsteps behind her, running towards her. Turning to see who it was, she walked into a banister on a staircase, which had promptly moved to block her path.<p>

As Fred got closer, he began to slow down, realizing that Caitlin was stuck there.

'Look, I just want to walk back to the Common Room with you Caity.' He said as he finally caught up with her.

Her expression blank she looked back at him, 'Fine Fred, but one word about what happened and I'll-I'll uh..' Her voice trailed off when she realized she didn't know any good threats.

'You'll what? Attack me with your vocabulary? Tell George? Well let me tell you, George and Louise have done much, _much_ more than what just happened then. Seriously, if you told George this, he'd just laugh and ask why you just didn't take my virg-' he suddenly looked embarrassed and began walking towards the common room. 'Uh, shall we?' He extended his arm towards her and she took it.

'Wait, you're a virgin? I thought you and Ange had done the deed back in fourth year!'

'Well, let's just say, she's not very.. uh, sexual? She just liked sitting there talking about Quiddich and herself. An odd one, she was.' Fred smirked at her.

'So I was your first of anything?' Her happiness was slowly rising.

'Technically, yes.'

They walked on in silence before reaching the Gryffindor Common Room. When they finally made it inside, they saw the only other people in the room were George and Louise, who were getting very intimate on the couch near the fireplace. The one Harry Potter so admired. Caitlin wondered if Potter would still want to sit on it if he knew what was happening on it now.

'What a wonderful site. Say, I think I'll go up to bed, so I can burn that image from my eyes.' Fred said, smiling at Caitlin.

'Well, me too I guess. Goodnight Freddie.' She said with a wink.

He looked awkward for a while, and then kissed her on the cheek. She looked up at him and kissed him full on the mouth, almost knocking him over, he kissed back with passion until they both finally stopped, gasping for air.

'Well- I- Uh- Thanks for a wonderful night Caitlin.' Gazing down at her one last time, he started walking up the stairs towards the boys dorm. About halfway he looked back at her, as if wondering if the whole night had just been a weird fantasy of his.

'Night!' she said almost too loudly. Still standing there awkwardly.

It was when she heard the deep sighing from the couch that she decided it was weird to be still standing there whilst two people were having sex.


	4. The Fourth Chapter

**Sort of short chapter for today I guess.**

**Hope you enjoy it, as always ;D**

* * *

><p>'FUCK!'<p>

The sound of Louise's yell awoke Caitlin from her sleep.

'What time is it?' she said half-asleep, rolling over to see that she and Louise were the only two left in their dorm.

'Uhh, do I look like a fucking clock?'

Louise's tone scared Caitlin a little, she wasn't used to Louise being so mad. 'Louise, what's wrong?'

Finally breaking down, Louise sat on the edge of Caitlin's bed and started crying.

Pulling her in close for a hug, Caitlin started patting Louise's head.

'It's these stupid muggle tests, you can never tell if they're telling the truth or not!'

The realization hit Caitlin hard. 'You mean, you're- George is- Are you- are you sure?'

Shaking her head, Louise looked Caitlin in the eyes, 'I honestly do not know. I just can't tell George! All his dreams for the joke shop. It'll be ruine-'

'And he'll love the extra challenge of a baby.' Caitlin cut her off, as she let Louise go. 'Come on, let's go break the news to the twins.'

Having Louise lean on her to some extent, she lead her to the boys dorm, and found Fred and George laughing on their separate beds.

Once George noticed the two girls, it took him only a moment more to notice how distraught Louise was.

Fred also stopped laughing abruptly, and walked up to Caitlin, taking her back to his bed and sitting her on his lap.

'What's wrong Louise?' George said, sitting her down on his bed and pulling her head to his shoulder.

Louise just sobbed some more.

'L-Louise, do you want me to tell them..?' Caitlin said warily.

As Louise nodded in agreement, she began explaining the situation to the twins.

'..but you can't always trust muggle tests, sometimes they get it wrong.' Caitlin finished, seeing the tense and shocked expression on George's face. Looking up behind her, she saw Fred just staring at the wall.

Then George smiled. 'Hey! Someone to test all the new products on, eh, Freddie?'

The four of them burst into laughter, though George's statement wasn't that funny.

'Come on baby, I'll take you to Madam Pomfrey, and we'll get it checked out.' George said, pulling Louise up from the bed and leading her out the door by holding her hand.

When it was just the two of them again, Fred hugged onto Caitlin.

'He's worried, you know.' Fred said, manner-of-factly.

'I could see it in his eyes. But that's what I like about George, he can still be so strong in the hardest of times. So alike, you two are. Not just because you're twins.' She looked back up at him, smiling.

'Well, you've got to be, if they're expecting a little ankle-biter.'


End file.
